Sorrow's Song
by CasperNight1525
Summary: Jamie was lost, tired and in pain. She couldn't walk or move. Luckily for her, two kind souls were there to save her. Karoku and Nai. Now that she is staying on the circus Second ship...how will everyone react when they learn her little secret? (I know i suck at summaries) Rated M due to Jamie having a foul moth at times and for the use of 'sensitive subjects'. Karoku X OC


**Casper: Hey hey hey. This is my first Karneval fan fiction at least that I have put up or anything. But anyway, here we are and here you go. haha.**

**Nai: Um…who are you?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karneval.**

**~x~**

**Prologue**

The sky was black with heavy clouds hanging in the sky above. A light rain pour covered the town, and dim street lights dotted the roads, illuminating small patches of concrete every few meters. By this time most people were in their beds asleep. Except for one person.  
Jamie was sitting on the swing in the small park downtown. She was dressed in only a pair black ripped, a large black hoodie that was two sizes too big and absolutely no shoes. Her longish jet black hair stuck to the sides of her face from the rain. She looked up at the sky, her mascara running, not from the rain but from endless hours of crying.

Jamie stood and walked over to the sidewalk. She looked down the street at the street lights. One of them flickered and the bulb blew. Jamie walked. With no destination in mind, she just walked. Jamie's feet began to ache. She had been feeling weak for a while now but it was starting to get worse, she felt fragile almost. Jamie hugged herself but that didn't stop the cold. She kept walking, until her legs literally started to shake and give way beneath her. She fell forwards, lying on the cold and hard concrete. Her hair covered most of her face; she was lying on the left side of her face so she was facing the road, her left arm bent behind her and her right hand rested just near her mouth. _I feel numb_. She thought as her vision began to blur slightly. Jamie clenched her fist tightly. She felt so helpless just lying there but she couldn't muster up the motivation to move, let alone get up and keep walking.

"Hey there's someone lying on the ground!" a voice shouted in panic.

"Hey! Is she alright?" another voice called.

Jamie felt someone roll her onto her back. She opened her heavy eye lids and gazed up at the boy kneeling over her. He had light blue hair and blue eyes and standing behind him was another younger boy with white hair and red eyes.

"Are you ok?" the white haired boy asked.

Jamie was too tired to speak and she could feel her eye lids becoming heavier. It was harder to stay awake. She didn't flinch or fight back as the blue haired male lifted her up. Her head fell backwards and she lost consciousness again. The last thing she heard was a worried voice before the darkness consumed her mind once more.

~x~

"Karoku…" Nai started.

Karoku looked up at Nai. "what's wrong Nai?" he asked.

"Is that girl going to be ok? She looked really hurt." Nai asked looking at the door that leads to the room where the girl had been brought.

"She'll be fine." Karoku said and smiled kindly at Nai. "Akari-sensei is looking after her." he reassured the small boy.

Nai smiled. "Ok." he said relived.

"Ah, Nai! Karoku!" Nai and Karoku looked up as the others walked over. Yogi, Gareki and Tsukumo that is.

"I heard you guys found a young girl just lying in the streets of that town." Yogi started.

"She could be a varuga for all we know." Gareki muttered crossing his arms.

Karoku shook his head. "I don't think she is." he said. Just then the door opened and Akari stepped out.

"No, she is not a Varuga. She's just been pretty badly injured." he explained. "It appears she has gone through some pretty intense torture too." he muttered.

"Eh?! Torture?!" Nai exclaimed and looked past Akari-sensei and into the room.

Akari nodded. "It appears that she was electrocuted for an extended period of time." he said simply. "But. That doesn't appear to be the cause of her collapsing in the middle of the street. My best guess would be that she was just too tired and exhausted to move anymore." he crossed his arms as Nai ran into the room.

Nai looked down at the girl. She had long black hair that reached just below her shoulders, pale, almost white skin and a thin but solid build, like she had had training in hand to hand combat or something similar. Nai felt bad, looking at her. She looked like she was in pain. "Karoku!" he said as the others entered the room. "She looks sad." he said.

Karoku looked down at the girl. He nodded but didn't say anything.

"I wonder who she is." Yogi muttered tilting his head to the side. "She doesn't look like she's from around here, and the town you found her in was very poor and she doesn't look like someone who would have come from a town like that." he said and crossed his arms.

"I am afraid I'll have to ask all of you to leave for now. Crowding around isn't going to make her wake up any faster. I'll contact you when she has woken up." Akari-sensei said and shoed everyone out of the room.

Everyone left as they were told. "I could feel it here." Nai said and placed his hand on his heart. "Just standing next to her, I could feel her pain." he muttered.

~x~

_Jamie floated in darkness. "Where am I?" she asked herself as she opened her eyes, staring out blankly at the looming shadows that slowly began to take the forms of people she had once known. People who were long since dead. "I'm all alone now aren't I?" she muttered and closed her eyes again. "I'm sorry, but I can't keep my promise to you."_

Jamie's eyes slowly opened to a harsh light above her. "Gah!" she quickly shielded her eyes with her right hand.

"Ah Akari-sensei!" someone yelled. "Somebody! she has woken up!"

Jamie pushed herself up onto her elbows and watched as the nurse that had been in the room quickly dashed out, trying to find this 'Akari-sensei' or whoever he was. She sat up properly, still in pain, and quickly got out of the bed she had been lying in. she didn't know why, but she just felt like she had to leave before someone got hurt. Jamie looked down to see that she was no longer in her jeans and hoodie. She shook her head and quietly popped her head out the door and snuck away.

Jamie quickly and quietly ran down the halls, looking back every now and then to make sure she wasn't being followed. She was good at evading others. She was trained by her sister after all. Jamie inched her way down a loud hallway. It was the only way to the exit and there were voices coming from one of the rooms so she knew she had to stay as quiet as possible.

She almost made it halfway down the hall when the door opened and a loud voice yelled at her. "Hey! It's that girl that Nai and Karoku found!"

Jamie jumped and spun around to see a young man with blonde hair and violet eyes. The young man got out of the way as others rushed out of the room, including the two males Jamie had seen before waking up in that strange room.

"ah! You're awake!" The white haired boy exclaimed happily.

Jamie raised an eye brow and without another thought took off towards the exit as quickly as she possibly could. But to no avail. She was lifted off her feet by a group of…sheep!

"HEY PUT ME DOWN!" Jamie yelled and instantly regrated saying that as the sheep threw her at the feet of a tall man with pink hair.

"You're a real trouble maker aren't you? Miss Knightingale." the man said.

Jamie pouted and stood up. "Who the heck are you people and why am I even here?!" Jamie shouted angrily.

"Um." Jamie turned at face the small white haired boy. "Karoku and I found you lying on the ground. You were really badly hurt and couldn't move. So we brought you back here for medical treatment!" he explained and walked up to Jamie.

~x~

Karoku watched Nai and stepped forwards himself. "You were almost dead really." he said.

The girl looked over at him. Now that she was actually awake he could see that she had dark blue eyes, and just looking into her eyes he could tell that whoever she was, she had seen more than enough of her fair share of death. _No wonder she's so hostile. She probably thinks we're enemies. _He thought and frowned.

Obviously thinking the same thing Hirato spoke up. "We are not your enemy Miss Knightingale."

The girl looked like she was about to speak when she fell sideways against the wall. She was in pain again.

"Are you alright?" Nai asked, being the concerned boy he was.

The girl looked down at him, and for the briefest of moments Karoku could have sworn he saw her smile. "I'm fine." she said and turned away, her back leaning against the wall now. She closed her eyes. "I'm just tired." she muttered and slid down into and sitting position on the floor.

"If it's ok with you Akari-sensei, I think Nai and I should watch her for the time being. You have enough to deal with." Karoku said looking from Nai to Akari.

The girl looked up at Karoku from underneath her bangs. Akari simply nodded. "Do what you want." he said and walked off without another word.

Nai smiled and held his hand out to the girl. "I'm Nai." he said happily.

The girl stared at him, then he began to introduce everyone else. "And this is Yogi, Gareki, Tsukumo-chan, Hirato and Karoku." he said. "What's your name?" he asked.

The girl hugged her knees to her chest. "Jamie." she muttered.

"Nice to meet you Jamie!" Nai grinned and stood up.

Karoku walked over and held his hand out to Jamie. "Come on. I'm sure you don't want to be stuck in those hospital clothes all day."

Jamie seemed to hesitate slightly before taking his hand and letting him help her to her feet.

~x~

Jamie pulled her hoodie back over her head and hugged herself tightly. "You must…really love that hoodie." the young man named Yogi said.

"It was my brother's." Jamie said without thinking.

"Ah, so you have a family?" Nai asked, happy to try and start a conversation with Jamie.

"Had." Jamie corrected him.

Karoku seemed to understand what she meant straight away. "Nai." he said.

Nai still didn't get it. "What do you mean 'had'?"

"Well, my brother died. A few weeks ago. My sister went missing, and my parents died when I was two." Jamie explained. She didn't care if they knew this about her.

Jamie stared down at her hands which looked small compared in comparison to the sleeves of the hoodie. Just then Nai grabbed her left hand and held it tightly. Jamie looked down at him confused. "You're hands are really warm." he said and looked up at her.

Jamie raised an eye brow. "Huh?"

"Nai." Karoku placed a hand on Nai's shoulder. "Perhaps we should let Jamie have some time to herself." he suggested.

As soon as everyone left her alone in the room she would be staying in for a while, Jamie felt herself begin to tremble. She legs gave way and she fell to her knees. Tears ran down her cheeks once again and she felt the pain return. Not physical pain, but emotional pain. Inner pain that others couldn't see. She tried her best to hold back her sobs, she did this successfully to a degree. If anyone had been standing outside of her door they would have heard her, but since no one was there, no one did. Jamie pulled her hood over her head and sat in the corner of the room hugging her knees to her chest and closed her eyes. "Please. Come find me. I can't handle it anymore."

~x~

**Casper: End of chapter one. Sorry if that seemed pretty crappy but I wrote most of this while half asleep. **

**Please review and tell me what you think **


End file.
